


A Christmas Letter

by LadyChef



Series: James and David [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Letters, M/M, fluffy fluff fluff., small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q sits by the fire reading a handwritten letter from James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Letter

Q sat by the fire, the flames illuminating his face in the dark room. The only other light was from the Christmas tree he had put up. Colored and white twinkling lights glowed, putting a shine upon all the ornaments he had placed on the green branches. 

He placed a large pillow behind him and leaned back on it, so that the fire was behind him. He wanted to read a letter he had received, letting out a long sigh, he began reading it to himself. 

{Dearest Q. forget that, in this letter I will not use that name. You are not Q right now to me, you are my David. David is the name I hear in my head; the name I say in whispers when I am alone and the name I call out when I am in the throes of loving you. 

I mailed this to you old fashioned style because sometimes its nice to have something to hold in your hands, instead of reading on a screen.}

Q smiled at that, he did like getting real mail instead of e mail. 

{I am sitting here; using the hotels desk to write this, I miss you terribly and wish I was there with you this Christmas. Unfortunately terrorists don't take days off. I can't sleep because the only way I can really sleep is with you clinging to me, sucking up all the heat of my body. I need the scent of your shampooed hair to relax me, the feel of your cheek on my chest and those beautiful hands taking a hold of me.  
It helps me when I move and you just cling tighter as if I am going to leave, that makes me love you more each time. To be honest with you, sometimes I move just to feel you do that. Don't laugh at me.} 

Q did laugh softly. Clinging to James was the only way he could really get a good nights sleep.

{Tomorrow my love, I face my target and all thoughts of you have to leave my mind so I can focus and come home to you. This one is a bit more dangerous than most. Tonight all I can think about is you being under me; looking up at me with those beautiful eyes, your lips red and bruised because I couldn't stop kissing you. Your hands touching me, sending fire through my flesh.  
I just want to come home and never leave you again. Hearing you in my ear is the only solace I have during these missions. I love you David, more than you will ever know.  
I promise to come home to you; that is my only real mission.} 

Q was wiping tears off his face, he truly did love his agent. James was more than his lover; he was his friend and confidant and the only man that he trusted completely. Taking a sip of his tea to calm himself, he wipes his face again and begins reading.

{ I need to go now love, I need to sleep and be right in my head so I can kill this man and come home to you. Hopefully I will make it home before you get this. We can read it together after I have thoroughly loved on you in our bed. 

I love you David, more than the breath in my lungs...always!  
James.}

Q put the letter against his chest and let out a long breath. Closing his eyes, he let the rest of the tears fall from his eyes. He sniffled then looked up hearing a sound. A smile comes to his face. 

“David what are you doing up?..” James said as he knelt down and touched his lovers face. Q only smiled and sniffled again, then James noticed the paper in his hands he softly laughed and shook his head.  
He offered his hand to help him up. Q took his hand and let himself be pulled up and against that hard chest he loved to snuggled against.

“I can't help it James, I have to read it; it's so beautiful and makes me happy.” James shook his head again as he wiped away Q's tears.  
“So happy you cry,..I love you David, now come to bed alright...It's late.” Q nodded and put the letter back in the drawer. He let James take his hand and lead him back to their bedroom.  
Once in bed James gets comfortable then lets Q wrap himself around his body. Once he was done; James would turns his head and breathed in his lovers scent. He would become calm and serene and wrap both his muscled arms around him so he would feel secure.  
His reward was Q tightening his hold again. 

Whispering to his love. “Merry Christmas my love.” James fell asleep then. Q smiled and whispered back. “Merry Christmas my love, I love you.” 

 

End.


End file.
